creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Content
This Creativerse Wiki is aiming to grow into an encyclopedia about the content of the game Creativerse. The articles in here are first of all intended to provide explanations and facts about the gameplay, so that as many questions as possible about Creativerse will be answered that players might have before starting and/or while playing the game. Facts about the game Creativerse that do not concern the gameplay itself might be added later. Like all Wikis in general this Creativerse Wiki too is all about being informational. It must not be deprived of useful information and/or images, since this has already proven to be a problem in earlier days and had led to lots of questions piling up in the comments' sections. The Creativerse Wiki does not attempt to look "stylish" and is not supposed to look similar to any other game Wiki. Instead its design endeavours first of all to allow quick updates, uncomplicated editing and easy creation of similar new articles. Categories covered by this Wiki Who is in charge of this Wiki? The developers of Creativerse (Playful) are NOT participating in this Wiki in any way! So please understand that any comments, suggestions, bug reports or complaints that you place anywhere here in the Creativerse Wiki will not be read nor ever answered by the developers of the game. This Creativerse Wiki was created by Neonfrog, a Creativerse player, in 2014 - until he went inactive around September 2014. In January 2016, Eveaustria, another player of Creativerse, became admin & bureaucrat after having added hundreds of more articles which kept up the same simple Wiki design that the very first articles had preset. Several other Creativerse players have added articles about new game content, have filled in some more information and/or have corrected lacking orthography, with the main contributors being Zui and Julia. This Wiki is public, so everyone can help out and update, correct or add useful information to all articles freely! Just please note that deleting useful information and/or images that others have contributed is considered vandalism and can lead to a ban of your account within this Wiki, just like spamming or insulting would. Want to contribute? Currently large updating processes are still in progress, as can be seen in detail in the article To Do. Thank you very much for contributing updates, corrections and/or suitable additions to the Wiki! Wiki design and re-design Please keep in mind that the Creativerse Wiki is all about information, and not at all about looking "good". Right now it is not recommended to re-design articles at all, since many articles are still outdated and/or incomplete, and the ongoing updates would undo all of your changes. If you wish to redesign the standardized look of this Wiki's articles or re-organize things in here, then you can become an admin in order to execute such fundamental changes that will consume a lot of your time. Please understand that new Wiki contributors and infrequent visitors will not be trusted with such a workload. In the past, several redesign attempts started by such users have already ended prematurely very soon after they've only redesigned one or a handful of articles - and such have led to an even more inconsistent look of the Wiki and even more incomplete articles, which had to be straightened up by the admins. You can apply to become an admin after you have regularly contributed updates to articles for a while, like adding suitable information and/or images and/or creating additional articles about Creativerse after patches will implement new game content to Creativerse. https://creativerse.fandom.com/wiki/Release_Notes Please note that admins are also supposed to regularly check in in order to undo all vandalism (mainly spam like nonsense or non-Creativerse-related advertising) and that admins should at least sometimes reply to player comments on this Wiki with helpful hints or explanations. "Pruning" of articles by deleting "redundant" information and/or images Please note that deleting useful up-to-date and on-topic information and/or images is the very opposite of contributing or "helping". If deletions are done without any explanation, they are even considered vandalism as per common Wikipedia rules and can lead to a Wiki ban therefore if being repeated. See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Vandalism So even if you strongly believe that some images and/or text passages in an article are "superfluous" and should be "pruned" to make articles "concise", you are still not allowed to delete them as long as you're not an admin or at least a long-time contributor with the consent of the Wiki admin/s! The notion of regular contributors about what is "redundant" or not has the precedence before any newcomer's or infrequent visitor's, since the very existence and continuation of this Wiki relies on its very few regular contributors. Without its regular contributors, this Wiki would not even exist and there would be no hope that it will ever become up-to-date, since a ton of unpaid work is required to constantly update the Wiki according to the changes that the game Creativerse is going through. So whatever any newcomer or infrequent visitor considers "redundant" will never have the precedence before the notion of regular contributors. And obviously, contributors have added whatever you might think is "redundant" on full purpose. They spent time and effort without being paid or rewarded for their troubles to find out about all these facts and to phrase them properly so other players will be informed. Since the game Creativerse attracts a young audience and the same types of questions have been asked over and over again, the articles in this Wiki tend to be extensive. For example, articles often include information about where to find crafting ingredients and how to craft certain blocks that the discussed block shape is being made of (usually in a Processor). All of this is intended and must not be "cleaned up"! It is not wrong for a Wiki to include "surplus" details to save users the trouble of browsing through many more additional articles in order to learn about everything there is to know about a topic. Also please consider that young users often simply don't even bother to spent time with searching and instead prefer to simply ask questions as comments whenever they cannot find the information they are looking for in any related article. The Wiki also tries to preserve at least some outdated facts and images. First of all, fans of the game might like to learn about the history of the game, and secondly, returning players deserve to be informed about the many changes that the game has underwent since the last time they have played it. The few regular contributors and admins of this Wiki must not be forced to reply to dozens of questions in comments again just because the answers were removed from the articles by uncaring fleeting visitors. If you find actual mistakes or wrong (usually outdated) facts and/or images, then please exchange them with recent ones. If you can't be bothered with that, then you should also not bother Wiki contributors with thoughtless deletions of their work. Official FAQs about the game Creativerse as of 2016 by Playful taken from: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/490124466479381984/ Getting Started in Creativerse Goals Before Your First Night * Place your Touchstone. * Build a shelter to protect yourself from hostile creatures. * Place torches to cast light and prevent enemies from spawning near you. * Build a processor and start refining materials. * Craft a Stone Mining Cell (updated) to collect rocks and unlock additional recipes. * If you find a recipe in the wild, you'll need to activate it to use it. To do this, click and drag it from your inventory over to your character's avatar. * Many items can only be crafted by collecting materials from a variety of biomes. It's worth venturing out into the world and collecting as much as possible -- you never know when something will come in handy! How you spend your time in Creativerse is entirely up to you. You can... * Explore. Climb the highest peaks or plunge the furthest depths of the catacombs -- there's always something interesting just around the corner... * Gather. Scour the land for resources and valuable minerals. * Fight. Seek out and battle ferocious monsters and collect the rare items they drop. * Cultivate. Work the land by planting seeds, cooking food and taming pets. * Create. Build your dream house. No -- build your dream town. It's up to you! At the heart of it all is Creativerse's system of crafting recipes, where you'll unlock powerful tools, weapons and building materials that will empower you to take full control of your world. Official FAQs for Creativerse as of December 2018 by Playful taken from: https://www.creativersegame.com/faq.html What sets Creativerse apart from similar games? Free to play * Creativerse is and always will be free to play. * The game monetizes bonus content, but the core elements of the game are available to all players. Built in multiplayer * Easily connect and play with anyone — all hosting is managed by Playful. * Play privately with friends in your own world or join a public world and meet some new friends. * Start your own custom public world and build your own community; further tailor it with admin tools and land claims. A beautiful, unique sandbox * High quality textures, dynamic lighting/shadows, and animations across a dozen surface biomes create a rich, vibrant world to explore. * Subterranean biomes offer unique environmental challenges, a variety of creatures, and increasingly rarer treasure, making the journey below full of twists and turns. * A cast of colorful critters, a customizable avatar tool and more than 400 unique blocks and items further enhances the experience. Next-level tools * A mountain of materials, tools and customization options let you shape not just your own world, but your own stories within that world. * Advanced tools include machines and wireless circuitry, blueprints with step-by-step building instructions, block rotation, a world map, simple recipe-based crafting, teleporters, and more. Built for sharing * Our publishable adventure system puts your creations at the fingertips of millions of players across the globe. * Create your own adventures and mini-games with custom checkpoints, dialogues, creature spawning, and block manipulation — tell your story. * Bring people directly into your adventures by posting links to them online. How do I download Creativerse? It is currently available for Windows and Mac on Steam: http://store.steampowered.com/app/280790 What machine specifications are required to play Creativerse? Windows MINIMUM OS: 64-bit Windows Vista SP2, Windows 7, Windows 8 Processor: Intel Core 2 Quad Q6600, 2.4 GHz / AMD Phenom II X4 920 Quad-Core 2.8 GHz or better Memory: 4 GB RAM Graphics: GeForce GTX 8800/ ATI Radeon HD 2900XT Network: Broadband Internet connection Storage: 2 GB available space Additional Notes: Requires internet connection to play. RECOMMENDED OS: 64-bit Windows Vista SP2, Windows 7, Windows 8 Processor: Intel Core i5-750, 2.67 GHzj / AMD Phenom II X4 945, 3.0GHz Memory: 8 GB RAM Graphics: GeForce GTX 460 / Radeon HD 5850 Network: Broadband Internet connection Storage: 2 GB available space Additional Notes: Requires internet connection to play. Mac MINIMUM OS: OS X 10.8 or higher Memory: 4 GB RAM Graphics: Intel HD Graphics 4000 Network: Broadband Internet connection Storage: 2 GB available space Additional Notes: Requires internet connection to play. RECOMMENDED OS: OS X 10.8 or higher Processor: Intel Core i5, 1.7 GHz Dual Core Memory: 8 GB RAM Graphics: Intel HD Graphics 4000 Network: Broadband Internet connection Storage: 2 GB available space Additional Notes: Requires internet connection to play. Why did you make Creativerse free to play? Because we believe it is the best way to get our game into the hands of the widest audience possible. However, we do have to pay the bills somehow and that means micro transactions. We’re still experimenting with monetization and will likely try new things down the road. That said, we’re not interested in aggressive pay-to-play mechanics or making players feel forced to make a purchase. In general we will strive for fairness and for keeping the core game experience free for all players. What features are coming in the future? From the beginning, our goal for Creativerse was to make the ultimate sandbox game. During early access we worked on defining and building the core game experience. Since launching, we've pushed further into realizing our original vision for the game. In general, we want to make it easier and more delightful to create anything you can imagine and give you lots of ways to share it with the world. Do you have plans to add support for mods or a creative mode? Or bringing the game to other platforms? We're definitely interested in exploring the possibility of mods and/or a creative mode. We're also very interested in bringing Creativerse to other platforms so more of your friends can join you in the game. However, these are far out on the horizon at the moment. We're currently focused on developing the core game. Are there plans to add an offline mode? At this time we’re not planning to support offline play. Our focus is on providing effortless multiplayer for everyone with no server setup required. How can I get my ideas for the game to you? The best way is to start a new discussion thread on Steam, ideally on our Suggestions subforum: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/2/. Or Tweet to us (http://twitter.com/creativersegame) or comment on the most recent status update on our Facebook page (http://facebook.com/creativersegame). I'm having trouble playing Creativerse — can you help? Your first stop is our help page: http://www.creativersegame.com/help. If you’re experiencing a unique issue not covered there, try posting on our Bugs & Issues subforum here: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/1. When reporting, include as many details about the issue as possible, as well as your system specs and what kind of internet connection you have. Category:Gameplay